


Blood

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: Lee races home to find out what's wrong after an interesting talk with your father.





	Blood

A perfectly good mood had swept over Lee's mind in the afternoon, he was glad to be going home to you, he was glad he had the weekend off so that he could spend it with you; but just as he was getting on the exit train, his phone started to buzz. Ford. That was unusual, Ford only ever rang him when it was an absolute dire emergency. 

"Ford?" Lee coughed, eyebrows furrowing, lips falling into a frown. 

"It's (Y/N). She hasn't answered any of my calls all day," Ford explained; another odd and unusual event. You always answered your phone, especially when it was your father. "I've asked everyone but she isn't answering anyone." 

"That's..." Lee shook his head and swallowed thickly. "That's not like (Y/N) at all. But I'll be home in about ten minutes." 

"Let me know how she is." Ford said like a broken man before hanging up. Lee sighed again, wondering what on earth could've happened.

* * *

 

Rushing in through the front door, Lee chuckled his blazer to the side and ran into each and every room calling out your name until at last he found you in the bathroom. A bloody razor by your side and little stains of red on your wrist. A gash in your upper arm. Examining your wounds, Lee winced and tried his best not to cry when you began to sob and cling onto him, muttering over and over how sorry you were and how he should leave you because you weren't perfect. 

"Oh, fuck," Lee whispered, sitting down beside you before pulling you onto his lap and allowing your tears to spill onto his navy jumper. "Love, did you take your pills today?" 

You didn't answer, so he asked again, and again, before realising that you didn't and that you weren't about to answer; after a moment or two, he picked you up and carried you to the bed before tucking you in and kissing your forehead. You grasped his wrist as he was about to turn around. 

"Don't go..." 

"I'll be back," Lee promised with a sad smile. "I just got some shit to quickly take care of." 

You could only nod, as you knew what he meant; he meant to put the bloody razor in the bin and mop up the specks of red on the bathroom's white tiles, he meant to get you something to eat and drink, he meant to get your pills. He came back with a tray in his hands, and sat down beside you before handing you the tray and sighing deeply. 

"You don't have to talk to me about it," he whispered. "But fucking Hell, (Y/N), don't ever fucking let me come home to see you like again, alright? I... fuck, I worry so fucking much about you." 

"You don't have to..." you mumbled, looking down at your plate and frowning. 

"Yeah, I do," Lee replied, "look, (Y/N), I love you. Alright? I fucking love you. So of course I'm gonna worry about you. Just... Just promise me you won't do it again, please?" 

 


End file.
